A Wi-Fi network may be formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a wireless communication channel or link with a number of client devices or stations (STAs). Establishing a Wi-Fi connection between an AP and a STA typically involves a number of steps that must be completed (in order) before the STA and AP can begin exchanging data with one another. First, the STA scans all available channels (e.g., by broadcasting probe requests and/or listening for beacon frames) to identify APs and/or other devices that are within Wi-Fi communication range. Each available AP may respond to a probe request by sending back a probe response containing basic service set (BSS) information pertaining to that AP's network. Next, the STA selects one of the APs to connect to, based on the associated network information. For example, the STA may select the AP with the highest signal strength. The STA then authenticates and associates with the selected AP. Finally, the STA performs a 4-way handshake with the AP to generate dynamic keys for encrypting (and decrypting) data communicated between the devices.
Once connected, the STA may maintain a communication link with the AP by listening for beacon frames periodically broadcast by the AP. If the STA does not receive a beacon frame from the AP within a given duration, the Wi-Fi connection is lost and the STA may need to reconnect to the AP. However, the process for establishing (or re-establishing) a Wi-Fi connection may take anywhere from 3 to 5 seconds, which may be undesirable for applications that require fast connection times.